1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery arrows and more specifically to arrow tip for an archery arrow.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Historically there have been many advancements in the art of archery. From the earliest time when man first affixed a flint point to the end of a slender stick, and propelled it form a bow, he has strived to increase the performance and accuracy of the arrow. New materials with greater strength, lighter weight projectiles, and aerodynamic vanes have all helped to increase performance, but there has always been an issue with dynamic forces on the arrow itself, and the consistent alignment of the arrow tip.
The present invention takes arrow performance to an all-new level, by concentrically aligning the arrow point.
Prior art of an arrow point has been good at best, where the neck of the point and the threads may not be concentrically aligned with the arrow insert, or the tip itself. All the archer could hope for was to screw the arrow tip into the arrow insert, and hope that they would align well enough to make the arrow fly with acceptable accuracy. More recently, an O-ring was slid on the neck of some broadhead hunting arrow tips. This O-ring was compressed between the base of the arrow tip and the arrow insert. Though this helped with alignment of the broadhead blades at the front of the arrow and the vanes at the rear of the arrow, it did nothing to help concentrically align the head itself.
The present invention of the arrow tip allows for the use of O-rings that are positioned on the neck of the arrow point, so as to concentrically align the point as it is screwed into the arrow insert. Another benefit of the use of O-rings is the prevention of the arrow tip from loosening during repeated use.